Be My Date
by roo17
Summary: Ace doesn't go to school dances, nor does his roommate Luffy. So Ace can't help but wonder why Luffy is sitting at the counter looking at the winter ball form. AceLu one-shot.


**Be My Date**

Pairing: Ace x Luffy Warnings: AU, light ooc.

Winter ball, nearly everyone's favorite dance aside from prom. In all honesty, Ace never saw the point in winter balls except it was a chance for the school to soak up more money from it's enthusiastic students. It was downright _amazing_ how much some girls spent trying to pretty themselves up for the dance, though he noticed it was only freshmen and sophomores who mostly did this; the older girls saved all their money for junior or senior prom. He also knew his roommate was never interested in school events, especially dances, so it came as a big surprise when he found Luffy sitting at the kitchen counter with a pout; the winter ball form held weakly in his hands.

Ace couldn't help but raise a brow at the scene, sipping his hot chocolate as he leaned in the kitchen doorway. "Something wrong?"

"I want to go winter ball," the boy replied, and Ace couldn't help but find the pout on the teen's face adorable. Really, only Luffy could put a blush on the older male's cheeks without even meaning to.

"Then go," he simply stated.

"I can't." Ace waited for a reply. Growing slightly impatient, he motioned for the male to continue. "I'm too nervous to ask the person I like out." Well, _that_ definitely caught the older male's attention. He was beginning to think the younger male was asexual, he never showed interest in anyone. So Luffy actually _liked_ someone? He felt something swell in his chest and tried hard to convince himself that it was _not_ jealousy he was feeling because that would simply be ridiculous.

Trying his best to act nonchalant, he sauntered over to the counter and took a seat on one of stools across from Luffy. "So who's the lucky girl?"

"It's a guy," Luffy corrected, knowing his roommate wasn't homophobic. He had seen Ace eye several men before so he knew the guy's sexuality. Not to mention he caught Ace kissing the life out of another male. Yeah, he was pretty damn sure Ace was gay. Or at least bi. "He's... Never mind."

Giving a sigh, Ace took another drink of his hot chocolate before setting the mug down. "Look, if you really want to ask him out, just do it. You're not exactly the type of person who thinks things through yet everything always turns out alright, right? So why should this situation be any different?" Well, he did have a point. Still, Luffy felt uneasy about just asking his crush out. It wasn't like other things, like fighting the school bully or saving his friend from a being framed for a crime they didn't commit. Those type of things, he'd rush right into; confident in himself that he would win and come out on top and keep everyone he loved safe.

But this...this was _special_ to him. He really, really, _really_ didn't want to mess this up because he couldn't imagine his life without the person he liked oh so much. When it came to his crush, his confidence just seemed to slip out the window, leaving him almost weak in the knees with anxiety.

He opened his mouth to protest when Ace held up a hand, silencing him. "Just tell him. The worst that can happen is he says no. If that's the case, then he's a complete jerk and he doesn't deserve you. If that happens, let me know, alright?" There was a protective edge to Ace's voice and Luffy didn't fail to catch it. A small, barely visible blush made it's way to Luffy's cheeks and he lowered his head lower so his roommate wouldn't see it.

"Alright," Luffy mumbled.

"So you gonna ask him to the dance tomorrow night?" Ace received a shake of the head and he frowned. "Well why not?"

"He probably already has a date by now," the other answered, scratching the countertop. Seeing how down the male before him looked, Ace gave an inward sigh. He couldn't stand to see Luffy in such a sad state. An idea scratched its way into his mind and a faint blush tinged his freckled cheeks. Before he could even stop himself, the words left his mouth.

"I can be your date." Luffy froze for a second. Did...did he just hear that right? He slowly looked up to find Ace's eyes avoiding his, his cheeks slightly red. Luffy openly gawked.

"W-What?"

"I said I'll be your date," Ace repeated, this time quieter.

"You don't have a date for tomorrow?"

"No. I don't go to dances. But...if you want me to, I'll go with you. So you won't be lonely." He knew Luffy's greatest fear was being alone in life. They had stayed up one night and swapped information with each other.

_"I'm terrified of being alone,"_ Luffy had said. _"I don't mean being alone for a moment or a day or even a week, but being alone in life. No friends, no family... It scares me."_

"Ace...?" Pulled from his thoughts, the freckled male focused back on his roommate who... Wait, was Luffy _blushing? _"It's you, the guy I was talking about. You're the guy I like."

"You like me? Wait, _I'm_ the guy you like?!" Luffy nodded. "Are you serious? You're joking, right?" The younger male couldn't help but flinch at those words, and managed to shake his head. He shouldn't have said anything. He should have kept his mouth shut and not have said anything because now Ace wasn't to talk to him and he was going to be avoided and Ace might even leave and he'll be alone in this house and he didn't want that didn't want Ace to leave because he liked Ace and he should have kept his damn mouth shut-

Soft lips covered his own, and to say he was surprised would have been the understatement of the year. His mind seemed to shut down and he quickly melted into the kiss. It felt perfect. After a moment, Ace pulled away and looked him the eyes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he breathed.

"Will you go out with me?"

Ace gave a quiet laugh, resting his forehead against Luffy's and cupping the back of said male's neck. "Of course I will."

Leaning in, they met with another kiss. Luffy couldn't help but grin into it. "This is going to be the best dance ever."

Ace returned the grin, mischief dancing in his eyes. "You have no idea."

* * *

**I don't know why, but I imagined Ace in a shirt almost exactly like the one Robin wore in Strong World, the green and white striped one. I actually wrote this for _last year's_ Valentines Day. Decided to upload it as a one-shot this year. XD Hope it was okay! I miss writing AceLu stuffs! I'm actually secretly working on a AceLu story right now, so maybe I'll upload that in a month or two. We'll see. ^^**

**Review please~**

_Your shy ice elemental,  
~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
